Revan
---- Revan, to silny Mocą mężczyzna gatunku ludzkiego. Rycerz Jedi Revan urodził się kilka lat po Wojnie Sithów (a więc około roku 3990 BBY), na planecie Deralia (według jego relacji). Już jako dziecko wykazywał się ogromną wrażliwością na działanie Mocy, toteż został zabrany z rodzinnego świata do Akademii Jedi na planecie Dantooine przez Mistrzynię Jedi Kreię, a później został jej padawanem (uczniem). W czasie swojej nauki zaprzyjaźnił się z rówieśnikiem, Malakiem. Revan wyjątkowo szybko został mianowany Rycerzem Jedi, jednak zanim mógł zabrać się do wykonywania związanych z tym obowiązków, rozpoczęły się wojny mandaloriańskie. Młodego Jedi oburzyła bezczynność członków Rady Jedi, która nie chciała, aby strażnicy pokoju i sprawiedliwości stali się żołnierzami Republiki i zabroniła im angażowania się w działania wojenne. Revan jednak nie zrezygnował. Pod pretekstem szukania Padawana odleciał w kierunku Malachoru V, zakazanego świata. Miał nadzieję, że znajdzie tam coś, co pozwoli pokonać najeźdźców. Zatracenie Malachor V był jedną z planet-sanktuariów, gdzie dawni Sithowie gromadzili swe artefakty. Przeszukując podziemne kompleksy, Jedi musiał stawić czoło pokusom Ciemnej Strony Mocy, ale nie uległ im - a przynajmniej tak mu się wówczas wydawało. Wmawiał sobie, że chce jedynie dobra Republiki, podczas gdy powoli zatracał się w Mroku. Revan zadecydował, że piąta planeta systemu Malachor posłuży mu jako "fabryka" wielkich wojowników, którzy przeciwstawią się Mandalorianom, a następnie pomogą podbić Republikę. Powrócił więc na Dantooine, gdzie potajemnie zaczął namawiać studentów do walki z najeźdźcami. Wielu z nich, z Malakiem na czele, stanęło murem za nowym dowódcą, który pokierował ich na Malachor V. Tam rzeczywiście przemienili się w armię - jednak w coraz większym stopniu była to armia Mrocznych Jedi, posługujących się Ciemną Stroną Mocy. Revan jednak nie za bardzo się tym przejął - Mrok nie zdawał się już być dlań czymś, czego należało unikać, a stał się pociągający. Upadły Jedi wkrótce znalazł też nowe miejsce na nauczanie adeptów nauk Sith - Dolinę Mrocznych Lordów na Korribanie. Założył tam Akademię Sithów, której pierwszym Namiestnikiem został Jorak Uln. Revan wystarał się o poparcie również wśród znamienitych dowódców wojskowych. Przedstawił niektórym z nich swój plan zgładzenia Mandalorian, po czym wielu z nich, w tym sam Admirał Karath, dowódca krążownika "Lewiatan", opowiedziało się po jego stronie. Zgromadzona flota rozpoczęła przy udziale wiernych Revanowi Jedi kontrofensywę, która okazała się zdumiewająco skuteczna. Manadalorianie byli coraz bardziej spychani w kierunku systemu Malachor, gdzie miał mieć miejsce punkt kulminacyjny planu. W tytanicznym starciu nad Malachorem V siły Mandalorian zostały rozbite. Ilość ofiar po obu stronach była gigantyczna - doświadczenie takiej ilości śmierci pchnęło większość wiernych Revanowi Jedi na Ciemną Stronę. Nieliczni, którzy wydawali się zbyt odporni lub wierni Radzie lub Republice, już wcześniej wysłani zostali przez Revana na najbardziej narażone na atak Mandalorian placówki, na których zginęli. Gwiezdna Kuźnia Tuż po zwycięstwie nad Mandalorianami Revan ogłosił dowódcom, że planuje wypowiedzieć wojnę Republice. Sam zaś obwołał się nowym Mrocznym Lordem i przyjął imię Darth Revan. Nowa armia potrzebowała jednak zaopatrzenia oraz dodatkowych okrętów, jeśli miałaby stawić czoła siłom Republiki. Duchy Malachor V podpowiedziały Revanowi, iż klucz do zwycięstwa nad Republiką znajduje się w starych ruinach na Dantooine, o których Zakon Jedi wiedział, lecz nie zwracał na nie uwagi. Darth Revan przywdział czarną maskę, z którą od tej pory już się nie rozstawał, i razem z Malakiem (który też przyjął tytuł "Darth" i pozostał uczniem Revana) wyprawił się w tajemnicy na Dantooine. Przed wejściem do ruin uczeń ostrzegł go, że wstąpienie do środka oznacza całkowite zaprzedanie się Ciemnej Stronie. Revan był jednak zdecydowany. W kompleksie ruin odnaleźli starożytny artefakt zwany Gwiezdną Mapą. Była ona co prawda uszkodzona, jednak dało się z niej odczytać cztery światy, które wskazywała: Tatooine, Kashyyyk, Manaan i Korriban. Robot strażniczy wspomniał też coś o Gwiezdnej Kuźni - Sithowie byli przekonani, że chodzi o jakąś broń bądź nowoczesną fabrykę. Odnalezienie na poszczególnych planetach kolejnych Map nie było łatwe, ale dzięki wskazówkom z nich pochodzących udało się Sithom trafić do układu planetarnego nie zamieszczonego na żadnych mapach. Znajdowała się w nim Gwiezdna Kuźnia - fabryka zdolna dzięki hybrydowej technologii Rakatan tworzyć praktycznie z niczego sprzęt wojenny i okręty. Aby dostać się na pokład owej stacji kosmicznej, Revan i Malak wkupili się w łaski potomków Rakatan, zamieszkujących jedną z planet systemu. Umożliwili oni wejście do starej świątyni, gdzie znajdowały się sekrety całego gatunku. Sithowie przejęli kontrolę nad Kuźnią i pozwolili swoim inżynierom wprowadzić do jej komputerów dane swoich okrętów. Fabryka ruszyła, wytwarzając setki rodzajów śmiercionośnych broni. Wszystko było gotowe do ataku. Atak na Republikę Po ostatecznym zwycięstwie nad Mandalorianami, Sithowie zaatakowali światy Republiki. Osłabiona stratami po Wojnach Mandaloriańskich, Republika była kompletnie nieprzygotowana na kolejne starcie. Przeciwko Sithom stanęli wspomagający ją Jedi - konflikt, który ogarnął Galaktykę wkrótce uzyskał miano wojen domowych Jedi. W pewnym momencie kampanii Malak zdecydował się wystąpić przeciw swojemu dotychczasowemu mistrzowi. W czasie bitwy z oddziałem Jedi, którego zadaniem było pojmanie Mrocznego Lorda, okręt Malaka otworzył ogień do jednostki flagowej Revana. Ten został śmiertelnie ranny, jednak Bastila Shan, Jedi dowodząca grupą abordażową, zdołała utrzymać go przy życiu. Przy tym zawiązała się między nimi niewidzialna nić Mocy. Podczas gdy ocalali Jedi ratowali nieprzytomnego Sitha i ewakuowali go w bezpieczne miejsce, Malak mianował się Mrocznym Lordem Sithów i przejął władzę nad armią walczącą przeciw Republice. Wymazanie pamięci Okazało się, że na skalę strategiczną "śmierć" Revana niewiele zmieniła. Malak okazał się wcale nie dużo gorszym strategiem i dalej prowadził mroczną armię do zwycięstwa, chociaż w sposób mniej finezyjny, niż Revan, który chciał pokonać Republikę bez niszczenia jej infrastruktury. Tymczasem Rada Jedi na Dantooine debatowała, co zrobić z Upadłym Jedi. Wielu uważało, że winien jest śmierci. Inni z kolei opowiadali się za pozostawieniem go przy życiu. Tak też się stało - ze względu na łączącą Revana z Bastilą więź, uratowany, lecz pozbawiony pamięci Mroczny Lord został przydzielony do jej oddziału. Drugie wcielenie "Poniższe wydarzenia stanowią część fabuły gry Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic. Przedstawiona poniżej historia Revana jest jednym z wariantów rozgrywki – wariant ten został przez Lucasfilm uznany za kanoniczny." Rok później, Revan zaokrętował się na okręt Bastili - Endar Spire. W trakcie misji w Rubieżach, Endar Spire został zaatakowany i zniszczony przez dowodzone przez Dartha Bandona siły Sithów nad opanowaną przez nich planetą Taris. Część załogi ocalała dzięki kapsułom ratunkowym. Revan, wraz z żołnierzem, Carthem Onasi, wylądowali w kapsule na powierzchni planety. Dowiedzieli się, że Bastili również udało się ujść z życiem. Współpracując z Twi'lekanką, Mission Vao i jej przyjacielem, Wookieem Zaalbarem, odnaleźli i uwolnili Jedi. Następnie, wraz z robotem astromechanicznym T3-M4 i najemnym Mandalorianinem, Canderousem Ordo, porwali należący do lokalnego przywódcy Kantoru, Davika Kanga frachtowiec "Mroczny Jastrząb", którym szczęśliwie umknęli z Taris przed bombardowaniem orbitalnym, które całkowicie spustoszyło planetę. Cała grupa udała się do Enklawy Jedi na Dantooine. Tam Bastila przekonała Radę, że warto podjąć ryzyko ponownego wprowadzenia Revana na ścieżkę Jedi, by pomógł im pokonać Malaka. Ze względu na tajemnicze odejście Mistrzyni Kreii, tym razem szkolenie przeprowadził Twi'lek Zhar Lestin. W wizjach sennych Revan widział siebie (choć oczywiście nie miał o tym pojęcia) i Malaka wchodzących do ruin. Razem z Bastilą skierowali się tam i odnaleźli tą samą Gwiezdną Mapę, którą przed ponad dwoma laty Revan odkrył jako Mroczny Jedi. Rada zleciła im odnalezienie podobnych artefaktów na wyznaczonych planetach. Podczas poszukiwań Revan pozyskał kolejnych towarzyszy: Jolee'go Bindo oraz pozbawionego pamięci droida "protokolarnego" HK-47, który później okazał się być droidem-zabójcą skonstruowanym przez Revana lata wcześniej. Mimo przeszkód w rodzaju łowcy nagród Calo Norda czy Dartha Bandona, bohaterom udało się odnaleźć wszystkie Gwiezdne Mapy. Po drodze zostali zaskoczeni jednak przez "Lewiatana" i pojmani przez siły Sithów. Admirał Karath wyjawił uwięzionym, że Enklawa Jedi na Dantooine została całkowicie zniszczona, a Malak był w drodze na okręt. Revan i reszta drużyny zostali jednak uwolnieni przez jednego z towarzyszy. Podczas ucieczki doszło do konfrontacji Revana i Bastili z Malakiem, który, dzięki informacjom Admirała, poznał swego dawnego Mistrza i nie omieszkał mu o tym powiedzieć. Wywiązała się walka, w której Bastila poświęciła się i związała walką Malaka, pozwalając Revanowi, który nie odzyskał jeszcze dawnego poziomu kontroli nad Mocą, umknąć z pokładu Lewiatana. "Mroczny Jastrząb" poleciał wraz z załogą do systemu Gwiezdnej Kuźni. Dzięki pomocy Rakatan dostali się do wielkiej świątyni. Na szczycie czekała jednak Bastila, przeciągnięta przez Malaka na Ciemną Stronę. Bastila próbowała namówić Revana, by przypomniał sobie, kim kiedyś był i żeby wspólnie rządzili galaktyką. Ten jednak zamiast tego przypomniał sobie, ile zła wyrządził w poprzednim wcieleniu i kategorycznie odmówił. Zrezygnowana Upadła Jedi umknęła na Gwiezdną Kuźnię, a jej śladem ruszył "Mroczny Jastrząb". Carth Onasi wysłał wcześniej wiadomość o lokalizacji systemu do Admirał Forn Dodonny, toteż siły Republiki już rozpoczynały atak. Revan wraz z innymi Jedi wdarli się na pokład stacji. Byłemu Sithowi udało się dotrzeć aż do serca złowrogiej fabryki - czekała tam na niego Bastila. Tym razem dziewczyna zdecydowała się odrzucić Ciemną Stronę i pomóc Republice swoją Medytacją Bitewną. Wyznała także Revanowi miłość. Revan ruszył na mostek Gwiezdnej Kuźni, gdzie czekał już na niego Darth Malak. W pojedynku stary Mistrz okazał się lepszy. Pokonał wroga, który w ostatniej chwili życia przyznał, że droga Ciemnej Strony nie dawała szczęścia. Revan z drużyną umknęli z Gwiezdnej Kuźni, która została zniszczona przez siły Republiki. Na planecie Rakatan doszło później do wielkiej ceremonii z okazji powrotu Revana na ścieżkę Światła. Jedi został odznaczony Krzyżem Chwały. Odejście Rekkiad Na krótko po zakończeniu Wojny Domowej Jedi, Revan odzyskał wspomnienia dotyczące istnienia na Nieznanych Terytoriach pozostałości Imperium prawdziwych Sithów. Opuścił więc Republikę, zostawiając swoich dotychczasowych towarzyszy, i udał się w nieznane. Postanowił że musi zniszczyć niebezpieczeństwo które grozi Republice. Zabrał ze sobą tylko Canderousa Ordo i droida T3-M4. Na początku udał się na planetę Rekkiad, gdzie przed utratą pamięci ukrył Maskę Mandalora - symbol władzy Mandalorian. Podczas lądowania na lodowej planecie Mroczny Jastrząb którym podróżowali został uszkodzony. T3 zajął się naprawą statku, a Canderous wraz z Revanem rozpoczęli poszukiwania obozu klanu Ordo, którego Canderous był kiedyś przywódcą. Po powrocie byłego wodza rozpoczęło się świętowanie. Razem udało im się zlokalizować miejsce w którym Revan ukrył maskę - był to grobowiec Dramatha II, oprócz maski znajdowała się tam lokalizacja pewnej planety - Nathema, na którą były Jedi postanowił się udać. Nathema Gdy Revan dolatywał do układu, wyczuł coś dziwnego - zupełny brak Mocy na planecie. Zauważył Statek Sithów, przez który został zestrzelony. Mroczny Jastrząb rozbił się na powierzchni planety. Do uszkodzonego statku podeszli Darth Nyriss i jej pomocnik Lord Scourge. Nyriss od razu poznała Revana - powiedziała że już kiedyś przybył na Nathemę, lecz wtedy został złapany przez Wielkiego Imperatora i wysłany na misję zniszczenia Republiki. Imperator ostatecznie przeciągnął go na Ciemną Stronę Mocy i nadał mu tytuł Dartha. Revan został pojmany, Scourge zabrał go do twierdzy Nyriss na Dromund Kaas. T3-M4 który ukrył się przed Sithami, po ich odlocie rozpoczął długą i monotonną naprawę Jastrzębia. Dromund Kaas Revan został umieszczony w więzieniu. Na początku Darth Nyriss była zainteresowana wiedzą Revana, jednak gdy odkryła ze jego pamięć została uszkodzona zrezygnowała z przesłuchań. Jedynym gościem byłego Sitha był Lord Scourge, który chciał dowiedzieć się czegoś nowego o Mocy. Revan zaczął go uczyć, ich stosunki z Więzień - Pan, po niedługim czasie przeszły na Mistrz - Uczeń. Scrouge z pomocą więźnia poznawał różne aspekty Mocy. Pewnego dnia na Dromund Kaas przybyła Meetra Surik wraz z T3-M4. Droid naprawił statek, odnalazł byłą uczennicę Revana i powiedział jej o pojmaniu jej mistrza. Wygnana Jedi dotarła do Lorda Scourge, który zgodził się wprowadzić Meetrę do twierdzy Darth Nyriss, pod warunkiem że powstrzymają Wielkiego Imperatora Sithów przed atakiem na Republikę. Meetra wraz z Sithem weszli do celi Revana. Uczennica podała mu przesyłkę od jego żony - Bastili Shan. Revan otworzył pakunek - znajdował się tam jego strój, maska i miecze świetlne których używał kiedy był Wielkim Lodrem Sithów. Do pomieszczenia weszła Darth Nyriss wraz z gwardią. Scrouge i Meetra ruszyli do walki. Nagle z cienia wyszedł Revan ubrany w stary strój. Posłał w stronę Nyriss błyskawicę mocy, kobieta zamieniła się w Proch. Scrouge uznał że tylko z Revanem będą w stanie pokonać Wielkiego Imperatora. Twierdza Wielkiego Imperatora Revan, Meetra i Scrouge wdarli się do twierdzy Imperatora. Pokonali straże i weszli do sali Sitha. Rozpoczęła się ogromna bitwa. Miecze świetlne wywijały piruety, po całej sali latały niebieskie, czerwone i zielone błyskawice Mocy. W pewnym momencie Imperator przebił Wygnaną Jedi mieczem świetlnym. Po chwilowym zastoju Revan zaatakował Imperatora Vitante. Przez długi czas walczyli jak równy z równym, nagle Lord Scrouge pomógł Sithowi. Revan został powalony. Imperator zaskoczony mocą Revana postanowił go uwięzić w specjalnej komorze dzięki czemu będzie mógł czerpać z niego Moc. Z czasem Revan nauczył się wpływać na decyzję Imperatora, dzięki czemu udało mu się odwlec atak Wielkiego Imperium na Republikę o 300 lat. W 3642 BBY Revan wydostał się z pułapki i stoczył wygrany pojedynek z Imperatorem. Jednak podobnie jak jego przeciwnik zginął, jednak tylko częściowo zjednoczył się z Mocą. Całkowite zjednoczenie z Mocą nastąpiło w 3640 BBY na Yavinie IV. de:Revan en:Revan es:Revan fi:Revan hu:Revan nl:Revan pt:Revan Kategoria:Jedi Kategoria:Sithowie Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni